creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
The American Dictator (novel series)
"You know how fickle society is? I could change the world in an instant, overnight. And no one would notice a thing.” ''-Billionaire Alexander Munroe '''Penumbra' is an American science fiction conspiracy political thriller novel series revolving around an intelligence officer that uncovers a global conspiracy to rule the world while searching for an enigmatic figure known only as Cyrus. Episode Guide Plot one Characters THE GOVERNMENT/CORPORATIONS * Jared "Bud" McMurray, Jr. - Incumbent President of the United States since 2013, first Mormon ever elected to hold the office. He is portrayed as a very honest politician, very people oriented and mostly holds moderate political views. He could be classified as President Focus Group, as he clings heavily to public opinion almost to a fault. (Ted Danson) * Patrick K. Norton- Democratic Governor of Colorado and 2016 presidential candidate. He is young, idealistic and dubbed a 'rockstar' politician. Fought in the Naziristan War in the mid-2000s and subsequently wounded in action after saving several members of his squad. Subsequently earning himself a Purple Heart, leaving the service at the rank of Lieutenant. He was born on July 4, 1976, making him 40 years old by nomination and election. Norton has one eight-year old son. (Lee Pace) * Christina Norton- She is Governor Norton's loyal wife and voice of reason. They were high school sweethearts. However, she does feel somewhat shafted and disappointed that her dreams were second to her husbands' lofty goals. (Eva Mendes) * Eric King- Billionnaire real estate mogul, reality television personality and former Republican front-runner back in 2012. He separated from the party and launched a very successful third party bid attracting both Democrats and Republicans to his platform. His actions spoiled the election and prevented then-President Tony Casillas from winning re-election and allowing Utah Governor Bud McMurray to be elected. (Graham Beckel) * Senator Robert I. Pearson- He was a former Michigan representative in the 1970s that rose to become the President of the United States in 1980 and subsequently re-elected in 1984. He is highly regarded among the citizenry and political animals for helping create a new vision for America. Later in life, Pearson returned to public service by becoming a Senator for his home state of Michigan at the age of 80. Shortly before Election Day 2016, Pearson is found dead from an apparent suicide. However, this is suggested to be false when Pearson mails a series of letters to young staff writer Daryl Price. (Hal Holbrook) * Marcus Richards- He was the first African-American mayor of Los Angeles in the 1970s and the first African-American governor of California in the 1980s. He successfully ran for president in 1988 and became the first African-American president of the United States. However, due to failing health, he declined to run for a second term in 1992 and died in 1998. He became great friends with President Pearson. (He is not featured, but a stock photo of him is shown) * William Morgan, Sr.- He served as President of the United States during the 1990s, after serving twelve years as Senator from Indiana. He was the champion of "compassionate conservatism" and helped lead a libertarian wave in the Republican party. A shift away from the neo-cons and ultra-conservative wings that dominated the party. After the death of Senator Pearson, Morgan became the oldest living former President. (Tom Skerritt) * Henry Raymond- He served as President of the United States during the 2000s, having served two successful terms as Governor of Connecticut. He helped facilitate the Democratic Party's movement further left embracing views more consistent with the Green Party. After the death of Senator Pearson, Raymond became the sole living Democratic former President. (David Morse) * Tony Casillas- He was elected President in 2008. He was a Senator from California, prior to being elected. He became the first Mexican-American to hold the office. His presidency was short but characterized by a continuation of the policies laid out by Raymond and Pearson before him. (Esai Morales) * Alexander Monroe- Billionnaire business magnate and investor. He is known for being the owner of Penultra corporation, as well as several financial firms and numerous business ventures, which has helped him gain a net worth of $50 billion, making him the 3rd richest person in America and 7th in the world. Monroe has not donated to a presidential campaign or any regular election campaign in sixteen years but has donated huge sums of money into President McMurray's re-election campaign in 2016. He is a fan of the art of Mesopatamia, owns a small dog and used to live a middle class household in Tarrytown outside NYC. But after the deaths of his wife and only son, he has relocated to occupy the top floor of his signature tower in Midtown Manhattan. (Kyle MacLachlan) * Casiana Tirado- Monroe's most trusted right hand. She was the childhood friend of Alexander Monroe's son Lucas. She sought out Alexander after the death of Lucas during the war in Naziristan. Casiana knows Garcia from their neighborhood in the Bronx. She is kind of like a mercenary. When she was young she developed an estranged relationship with her family and would always sneak over to Luke's house. She is trained in Krav Maga and once worked for the NYPD as a counter-terrorism officer, she has no military experience. (Tania Raymonde) * Jade- High-class escort that works in Manhattan, $10,000 per night. She sees Monroe and other clients of the Wall Street variety. She spends time with Monroe on occasion, much to the chagrin of Casiana. (Jessica Robbin) THE PUPPETS * Jordan Kappa "Kingmaker" - The Fireteam Able leader and sniper of the his team. He is a veteran of the Naziristan War and served in the U.S. Navy SEALs. He is the most experienced Cerberus operator. He is a very compassionate, competent person. He is of African descent. Kappa was born in Detroit but moved to Lansing, Michigan when he was a toddler. He originally intended to attend Michigan State or USC. But instead remained in the US Navy, rising to the rank of SWO1C/PO1C. In America, he owns his father's old 1971 Dodge Charger, his father worked in the Dodge factory that made it. Born: 1984, early 30s. (O'Shea Jackson, Jr.) * Wyatt Cadman "Cowboy" - Partner and spotter for Kappa, experienced, best friends with Kappa. He is from Dallas, Texas and a member of the U.S. Army Rangers. Rank: Sergeant. * Derrick Huang- Partner of Rabbit and corpsman of the team, but a bit of a loose-cannon. He is from Daly City, California and a member of the U.S. Navy SEALs. Rank: SWO2C/PO2C. * Bertrand Rowe "Rabbit"- He is the rookie of the team and designated pointman/extractor. Former U.S. Army Ranger operative with the least experience but proves himself to be quite competent. He has short blonde hair and is from Atlanta, Georgia. Rank: Corporal. * Rebecca Souza - She is the squad technician back at base. She is a former NSA analyst. She is ethnically hispanic with dark hair from Downey, California. * Claudia Garcia- She is the squad weapons expert/quartermaster and former USMC. She is ethnically hispanic with short hair from The Bronx, New York. She is from a big family and has alot of brothers. She once knew Casiana Tirado. * Harold Zimmer- The Department of National Intelligence operations chief for the squad, Taggart's replacement. A slimey balding man. * Franklin Taggart- mentor of Kappa, retired at 65 from the DNI (Dept. of Natl Intel), served as Operations Chief for several years until he was selected to join the DNI administration for his final year of work with the Department. In the years since the death of Alexander Monroe's son Luke, he has remained a close friend. (Michael Dorn) * Prince Nazir- Naziristani prince in hiding since the Arab Spring in 2011, has millions of dollars left, looking for the United States to restore him to power in the country. But the US government has other plans for the country and instead wants to pay him off and disappear, maybe to Venezuela. * Vitaly Bykov- notorious arms dealer, escaped from a Ukranian prison in 2012, after being held for 15 years, reacquired an ex-Soviet nuke that was detonated in Abbail, Naziristan blocking all shipping traffic for weeks/months. * Leonid Golova- Former Chechen rebel, now an informant for the United States government. * 'Lita'- Seductive former Russian sex slave for Arabic men, now used as bate for the U.S. government but more than happy to help as long as she is able to kill them in the end. * Colonel Aleksandr Antonov- Antonov is a former Russian Army senior officer that disappeared in the early 2010s and is the perceived master mind behind an attack on Abbail, Naziristan. He is revealed to operate separately from the Ultranationalist government of Russia and is on his own, paid for by "bigger fish," presumably Cyrus himself. Many former Spetsnaz and U.S. Navy SEALs work for them. But he states officially that the plan was all of his own in order to cripple the West and its dependence on oil. (David Nykl) THE PEOPLE * Daryl Price- She is a female staff writer for the Washington Chronicle. She is known for breaking many scandalous headlines including a story involving an environmental crime committed by a major corporation in Maryland. She later learns from a letter sent to her from the recently deceased Senator Pearson regarding a major conspiracy to take over the American government. She follows a series of leads and discovers Jack Sprague and Dr. Isaac Shaw. Initially, her life appears like it is apart of a cheesy romantic comedy and seems quite inept but we discover she is an excellent journalist. She is afraid of what this conspiracy may do to her life. She investigates a former friend of Alexander Munroe about his dead son Lucas. She discovers two of his squad-mates, Governor Norton and an unidentified black male. (Jordan Kappa is pictured in a photograph) When she moves to break the story to the press, she is killed while retreating to her grandparents' cabin in Upstate New York. She is suffocated to death with a pillow by Karen Mead and later burned alive. Her death is ruled accidental by a local newspaper stating that an electrical spark from a frayed heater wire had caught fire and burned down the cabin. (Danielle Panabaker) * Jack Sprague- He is a stock trader who discovers the threads what he calls the "the Scorpion" and the trail of breadcrumbs leading to Penultra Corporation and it's CEO Alexander Munroe. * Dr. Isaac Shaw "The Librarian"- A mysterious informant, states that he is an economics scholar at Columbia University. * Brian Belanger- Prospective boyfriend for Daryl Price that she meets on a dating website but because of paranoia she begins to suspect that he may be apart of the conspiracy and breaks the relationship off. He wasn't apart of it. But he is killed by Karen Mead because of the suspicion of knowledge about the conspiracy. * "FBI Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge Karen Mead" real name is Keri R. Donnellan- Later gets on Daryl Price's trail as she investigates. She sees Daryl kind of like her own daughter and finds it difficult to kill her but reluctantly carries it out. She masquerades as an FBI agent but is on the payroll of Penultra Corporation's private security firm Blackthorne. She keeps all of the information regarding the conspiracy for herself while maintaining that she may follow in Daryl Price's footsteps and investigate the conspiracy on her own as she has way more access than Price could have. UNKNOWN * "Cyrus"- enigmatic figure that works through intermediaries. Supposedly, no one has ever seen him but is leading an anti-establishment movement on the Dark Web called R3volt. THE SILENCED * John Collier- He is revealed to being the person that killed Senator Robert Pearson. Former U.S. Army Ranger, took part in a classified mission in Yugoslavia. Up until very recently, he was a homeless veteran and up until his body was discovered he was living the high life. It is revealed that in communication with Cyrus, he began to receive huge sums of money from an anonymous source. The source then dictated that Collier make amends for mistakes in his life and make a sacrifice for American freedom. * Lyle Fentress- He is a man who used to be the editor of the radio program The Magic Bullet's tabloid magazine. He was committed suicide at 1:06pm on May 6, 2011, roughly 5 1/2 years before Election Day. Though some conspiracy theorist circles have stated that his death was planned by the government. He claimed that a secret Cabal founded after World War 1 by the world's wealthiest, manipulate world events, even natural ones. He also posited that the Cabal was behind the Stock Market crash of 1929 and President Kennedy's assassination. (Evan Battle) Synopsis It is the last few months of President Bud McMurray's first term in office, an election is being held to elect the next president. The contest has McMurray in a tight contest with "rockstar" politician Colorado Governor Patrick Norton. Norton has been gaining popularity on social media much like Bernie Sanders, however Norton's youth and his Hispanic spouse has made him popular among many potential minority and college age voters. President McMurray, though he is seen as a largely ineffective president runs on a campaign warning of America's declining influence on the world stage and that it will be indefensible when the Russia are done building up their military for the first time since the end of the Cold War. Governor Norton states that McMurray's fear mongering and militarist attitudes do not belong in the new America that Norton wants, as his campaign slogan is the idealistic phrase "building a new tomorrow." McMurray states that he doesn't believe Norton is capable of standing up to President Anton Kharlakov, to which Norton responds that if he can't than neither can McMurray. Meanwhile a young idealistic staff writer for the Washington Chronicle, Daryl Price, receives a letter from Senator Robert Pearson who has just been found dead from an apparent suicide. She slowly unravels a conspiracy tied to an reclusive billionnaire and Pearson's previous office position of President of the United States. Over the course of several months, Price sees the election and inauguration of Norton while uncovering dark secrets about the American Department of National Intelligence. Overseas, an intelligence operator Jordan Kappa is working for a secret government operation called Cerberus within the Department of National Intelligence that hunts terrorists and prevents new ones from reaching the Homeland. As of late, he is on the hunt for a mysterious figure simply known as Cyrus. In his hunt, he mets with a Naziristani Prince who claims that no one has ever seen Cyrus as he works through intermediaries. A group of private military contractors/mercenaries attack and capture Kappa's squadmate Huang is captured. He returns to HQ angry that no one was able to warn him and suspects a mole inside their team. Kappa's operation chief Zimmer denies this and instead orders Kappa to a warehouse in a nearby port city on the Persian Gulf. At the warehouse, Kappa discovers that Huang's tracking chip has been removed and sits on top of a suitcase which houses a small nuclear bomb. Kappa warns his team of the presence of a radiological device which prompts a NEST team arrive but they state that there is no time to deactivate it. Zimmer orders Kappa and the NEST team to escape, stating that they needs to get at least three miles away from the blast zone in ten minutes. But the NEST team only asks Kappa to flee as his skills make him not expendable. An anonymous team of mercenaries arrive and attack the NEST team but through a hail of gunfire, Kappa successfully reaches a vehicle and outruns the nuclear detonation but is unable to contact his team due to the blast wave of the bomb. He suspects Zimmer is the mole. For sometime, Kappa's team assumes that he has died. But Kappa is able to re-establish contact with his team as he finds evidence for Zimmer's collusion and requests the removal Zimmer. Zimmer protests and states that he couldn't possibly be the mole. When Garcia discovers that Zimmer is talking to someone else, she hits him with the butt of a rifle and hogties him. Kappa closes in on the Russian arms dealer who sold the bomb and receives authorization from the DNI that the UAE government has allowed them to remove the dealer from hiding out in a Casino hotel in Abu Dhabi. A massive shootout ensues as Bykov refuses to be taken by the DNI. Bykov claims that he was merely providing a business transaction and did not confer with the bombers as it is not his business to intervene or judge his customers actions. Several DNI operatives arrive to take the arms dealer into custody. While Kappa is told to forget about the mercenaries he ran into with the Prince. He realizes that this conspiracy is at the top of his own organization. But later acts on a tip from a reputable source, his mentor Taggart that Colonel Aleksandr Antonov, an associate of Bykov, is the man that Kappa wants and has always been Cyrus. Taggart states that HUMINT team has tracked him to a small camp inside Somalia. Taggart takes command of the team for a surgical strike mission dubbed "Operation Hitman" to capture Antonov and learn the truth. Kappa points out the strangeness of taking part in a secret mission within a secret mission. Kappa, Garcia, Rabbit and Cowboy are air dropped a few miles away while Souza monitors their activity via a high altitude drone. They find the compound on the coast with an automated defense system which they disable and very few guards which they dispatch relatively easy. But as they move further into the compound facing little to no resistance, Kappa starts to feel that something isn't right. They breach the main house and notice the bare walls and lack of furniture and find a painted over hatch on the floor which they open and descend down. Below in the hatch, the squad discover that it is in fact a bunker with broadcasting equipment, a hyper-fast WiFi connection and surveillance software resembling NASA's mission control. Souza assures Kappa's team that no one has left the compound in several hours. The dozen screens on the front wall turn black then flicker with static until a live feed from the smouldering remains of the port city in Naziristan appears. It is replaced by an image of Washington, D.C. and pop singer belting out the Star Spangled Banner and many stock images and videos of stereotypical American activities juxtaposed by images and videos of disease/famine, war and environmental destruction. The images then change to a screen that shows a series of numbers. These numbers are a code, Souza asks Garcia to hunt down a cypher table stating that numbers are useless without it. Garcia uploads the chart using an app, Souza decodes it and states that the numbers correspond to a set of coordinates for Cape Town, South Africa. This information infuriates Kappa forcing him to toss a chair directly at a corner of the room shattering the drywall revealing an underground passageway. Fireteam Able follows it down to a camoflague tent a few miles down from the compound. Souza and Kappa's team deduce that someone warned Antonov and now he is headed to South Africa. Kappa questions why the numbers were directing them there and suggests that Antonov is merely toying with them and Antonov is actually heading somewhere else. Souza denies this under the auspices that the feed they were receiving was from an external server in America. As Fireteam Able is DNI, it would be illegal to execute a mission on U.S. soil. She feels that it is actually someone warning them inside of a warning from Antonov. Left with no other leads and no other options, the team head for South Africa. A gunfight rages in the streets and markets of Cape Town between Kappa's team and Antonov's team who is taken completely off guard by their arrival. Eventually Antonov realizes that he is cornered and gives up. Kappa is uncharacteristically blood thirsty as he sees Antonov as being the reason that he almost died three days ago. Kappa's team wait for DNI agents arrive to apprehend Antonov, but while they wait he makes Kappa aware of the global conspiracy to rule the American government and that where he is going he will not see sunlight for many years even though he is a patsy and not the true culprit. They will pin the attack on him and claim him to be Cyrus but in fact he was in South Africa to meet with an American government official to discuss expatriating to the United States if he revealed his co-conspirators regarding a mission in Yugoslavia in 1997. The DNI agents arrive and Kappa is left to ponder while the team blow off Antonov's claims. Antonov is placed in a black site as two masked men remove a bag from his head revealing his small, dirty detention cell. Kappa and team see their mission readjusted and Cyrus no longer being their objective and given vacation time. Souza and Rowe agree that it is merely because they have captured the real Cyrus but Cowboy and Garcia disagree and think otherwise while Kappa struggles to make up his mind. Back in the United States, the five teammates meet at a bar in Alexandria, Virginia and drink to the men and women lost in the past few days. President Norton meets with Taggart and Monroe to discuss the recent events and what the course of world policy should be now that 'Cyrus' has been captured and the world stage is going to be changing rapidly. Episodes # INVISIBLE- Tuesday-Friday, Nov. 1-4, 2016. # SIGHT- Friday-Sunday, Nov. 4-6, 2016. # ELECTION- Tuesday-Wednesday, Nov. 8-9, 2016. # TRANSITION- Thursday-Friday, Nov. 24-25, 2016. # CHAOS- Friday, Dec. 23, 2016. # INAUGURATION- Friday, Jan. 20, 2017. # HONEYMOON- Until Saturday, April 29, 2017. # HOURS- July 15-16, 2017. # DAYS- July 16-17, 2017. # PRICE- July 17-18, 2017. Season Two Characters THE GOVERNMENT/CORPORATIONS * President Patrick Norton (Lee Pace) * First Lady Christina Norton (Eva Mendes) * Vice President Kenneth Poole - former Senator from Connecticut, feels ignored by Norton and unimportant. (Gregg Henry) * Treasury Secretary Jean Kellam- U.S. Treasury secretary, present in Beijing during the bombing and he is killed. Former President of the Federal Reserve Bank of NYC. * Secretary of National Intelligence Cynthia Burgess- "Iron Lady" of the DNI and focuses on making Cerberus squad a hunter-killer group instead of a HUMINT/SIGINT group. (Paget Brewster) * Alexander Munroe- recurring, remains a close confidant to President Whitaker, advising him on courses of action. (Kyle MacLachlan) * Casiana Tirado. (Tania Raymonde) THE PUPPETS * Jordan Kappa "Kingmaker": Protagonist, working deep-cover with a Chinese separatist faction. (O'Shea Jackson, Jr.) * Wyatt Cadman "Cowboy": New team leader when Kingmaker is reassigned, partner with Rabbit. * Renato Montez "Jester": New member of the team as a replacement for Huang. * Bertrand Rowe "Rabbit": Idolizes Kingmaker, resists the notion that Kingmaker could have killed the Chinese president. * Rebecca Souza- squad technician. * Claudia Garcia- squad weapons expert. * Estella Parnell- squad operations chief, replacing incarcerated Zimmer. Hard, tough and stern, unwavering. Former CIA. * Franklin Taggart. * Lita. THE PEOPLE * "FBI Special Agent Karen Mead" AKA Keri Donnellan- By the end of the season, she is being sought by her own bosses and flees to Morocco but hands all the notes and data over to a well-known news reporter and then disappears. * Steven Phelps- new editor-in-chief of the Washington Chronicle who receives a rather alarming story about a conspiracy within the U.S. government. The conspiracy is finally made public and does much to sever the relationship between Alexander Monroe and President Whitaker. UNKNOWN * "Cyrus" - elusive enigmatic figure, still unknown, the powers that be have left him alone thus far. INTERNATIONAL * President Liaung Teng- Chinese president killed in a bombing along with the Treasury officials of the top 20 economies of the world. * Party Chairman/President Hui Chang- Assumes the role of President of China and wants to exact revenge on Tyler and America. * Ko Tao- Chinese intelligence officer sent to apprehend Tyler. * Lee Tsou- Chinese hacker that works for a large Chinese corporation, leader of a Chinese rebel faction. * General Jin Wu- Chinese general, who works for the Chinese democracy movement. * Huang- former teammate and revealed to be Chinese spy. * Bogdan Zotov- Russian intelligence officer, revealed to be bomb planter. Synopsis Six months later, Norton has been president for one year and it's not going well. Gas prices/price per barrel have skyrocketed, as well as commodities prices are becoming hyper-inflated and the world is experiencing the biggest energy crisis in world history. China agrees to host an emergency economic summit in Beijing where the nations of the world can discuss action. The nuclear detonation in the Persian Gulf irradiated the path for millions of barrels of oil, making it impossible to access much needed supply. The United States has placed a missile defense platform in Poland while Russia continues its largest arms buildup in thirty years after having successfully weaned off of fossil fuels. At the summit, a bomb detonates killing the treasury representatives of the top 20 biggest world economies including the Chinese president. This causes an issue within the Chinese government. A video supposedly shows Kappa planting the bomb. But he has been in hiding the last few months and teams up with a former teammate Rowe, who doesn't believe he planted the bomb, investigates. Street bike through Beijing. President Norton experiences a power struggle when they learn that the Treasury Secretary was killed. The Vice President and some members of the cabinet place a vote of no confidence in President Norton and call to have him removed. But he quickly turns it around on the Vice President and promptly asks for everyone's resignations at the end of the day. Rowe contacts the President directly about Kappa. President Norton doesn't believe he could've placed the bomb because Norton ordered him to find the bomb makers under Operation: Katana. The Vice President asks President Norton to spare everyone else and only accept his resignation, he agrees and accepts his resignation as the VP stating that Norton should select a running mate for 2020 that has more faith in the office than he did. Vice President Poole states that he disagrees with Norton on many things and doesn't think that the presidency is an office that is made for a king. The Chinese catch wind of American involvement, holding America in contempt as they had foreknowledge of the attack. Using a Chinese hacker to vindicate Kappa, saying the original bomb placer was a Russian agent who was hired by an unknown American suspected to be the enigmatic Cyrus who has been missing for the last six months. China and Russia go to war, stating that its officially over a Mongolian oil pipeline. Kappa with Rowe and company travel to a Chinese rocket launch site run by a rogue Chinese general to thwart a rocket launch at Russia and the US. The Chinese government thanks Kappa and allow him and his team to leave as a three way war is about to breakout between the US, China and Russia. "The minute our leadership died, our destinies were set." Locations: Gobi Desert (opening). Terrorist attack on North Sea oil platforms intro to new members of Cerberus. Beijing/Tianjin (hideout/financial street/streetbike race/port). Zhonguuanan (China’s silicon valley) Jiuquin launch center. Huang killed, Kappa is vindicated, China lets them leave. 12 hour flight to Los Angeles. Russia declares war on China/US. Cold war with China. Setting: After January 20, 2018, until at least February 10, 2018. Season Three Cast THE GOVERNMENT/CORPORATIONS * President Patrick Norton- Current President of the United States, leading America through another war for oil, even he sees the irony of it. Mulling over who he will select for the Vice President's replacement. * Secretary of National Intelligence Cynthia Burgess- Having seen Cerberus squad in action, she has lobbied in support of the group and increased operations. * First Lady Christina Norton * Admiral Anthony Faison- Commander, U.S. Third Fleet. Lost thousands of personnel in a coordinated attack on the fleet. (Glenn Morshower) * Captain Nicole Delaney- Commanding officer, US Navy, U.S.S. America (CVN-78) * Captain Lisette Ramirez- Company commander, US Marine Corps Raiders * Alexander Munroe- recurring, billionaire CEO and owner of several companies, HQ in Midtown Manhattan. He is finally revealed to be "Cyrus" in the finale. THE PUPPETS * Jordan Kappa "Kingmaker": Protagonist, team is on the front-lines of the Arctic War. * Wyatt Cadman "Cowboy": Team partner with Rabbit. * Bertrand Rowe "Rabbit": Team leader with Cowboy. * Carmen Armstrong "Ace": Team partner with Kingmaker, competent scout. African-American female. * Noel Garner "Jester": * Rebecca Souza- squad technician * Claudia Garcia- squad weapons expert * Estella Parnell- squad operations chief, she's softened quite a bit since we last saw her. UNKNOWN * Dr. Anya Fieldling- USGS, Arctic Ocean. Analyzing oil deposits for the U.S. government, geologist. Arctic could have 1-3 year supply of oil and 7-27 year supply of natural gas. * Dr. Valery Denisov- Overweight geologist working for the Russian government in cooperation with the American government. Synopsis After returning home from their mission in China, President Norton meets with the fabled Fireteam Able squad and informs them that America needs them once more. Secretary Burgess briefs them on their next far-off the books mission where they will no longer be Fireteam Able but a secret group of Cerberus that no one has heard of, Project Tartarus. Two weeks later, with tensions at an all-time high, the US, China and Russia come to blows just short of WWIII as the three nations use all remaining military resources to hold and capture newly open oil deposits in the Arctic Ocean. This season will involve the Arctic War. Russia has decided to horde a newly discovered oil deposit within their nations borders. Over time, the Chinese align themselves with the US as both attack Russia. A Chinese admiral goes rogue in revenge for the loss of some of his men but is defeated by Tyler and his team. Operation: Spade. Ultimately this leads to a bloody exchange between a US aircraft carrier fleet, an advanced Russian submarine. In an Russian blitzkrieg of Alaska, they attempt to occupy the land despite the fact that Russia has no use for the oil reserves in the state. Kappa and his team successfully repel them. Admiral Anthony Faison of the Third Fleet and Captain Nicole Delaney of the USS America (CVN-78) fight long and hard against the Russian and Chinese onslaught while assisting Kappa's team and a small contingent of Marines. Cargo transport plane crash in the snowy mountains of Russia attempting to liberate interred American and Chinese servicemen being held in a Russian prison. A Russian spy and Kappa discuss why the world would be better without people like them. Discover that conflict is actually due to a corporation not Russia. Despite this, the Russian submarine is sunk and later salvaged by US personnel but not before the rogue Chinese Admiral destroys the US Third Fleet and the USS America killing all aboard with a kinetic energy weapon. The Ultrantionalists are defeated in an election and the war comes to a slow. It is mutually agreed that Russia, China and America will share the oil deposits as a company called GlobeOil ceases assets for all sides involved. Afterwards, each country signs the London Accords which effectively dissolves the United Nations and allows China and Russia to join NATO expanding it to become INTO. The birth of the Norton Doctrine which encourages 'three policeman' instead of just American acting that way. President Norton approaches Secretary Burgess about her nomination for Vice President as he believes the nation could use someone like her if a crisis were to arise in the future, she accepts. It is then that Tyler's team realizes that the CEO of GlobeOil is one of the ten richest people in the world and his name is Alexander Munroe. He was Cyrus all along. Locations: Vladivostok (Russian naval HQ- navy protects oil platforms), Sea of Okhotsk (battle), Kamchatka Pennisula (x), Battle on St. Lawrence Island (cannonball city), Laptev Seafront/Prudhoe oil deposits. China’s carrier Shenyang destroyed and Russia’s cruiser Varyag. Perhaps visit Ural Mountains. Siberia, Sikhote Alin Range, Kuril Islands, Bering Striaght/Sea. Setting: February 24, 2018, until at least March 15, 2018, over the course of nineteen days. Season Four Cast THE GOVERNMENT/CORPORATIONS * President Patrick Norton- Current president of the United States, finally knows about Alexander Munroe's role as Cyrus has been secretly coordinating with Secretary Parnell and chief Tyler to take him down. * First Lady Christina Norton. * Vice President Cynthia Burgess: Political influence has helped Mitchell succeed with being re-elected in 2020. At first, she is suspected of being a pawn of Monroe, but this was merely a red herring created by Monroe. * Secretary of National Intelligence Estella Parnell: Assumed office after the vacancy of Cynthia Burgess. * Admiral Anthony Faison- Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. After the attack on Washington, he assumes command of the nation's armed forces with the National Command Authority. * Alexander Monroe- series regular, billionaire CEO and owner of several companies, HQ in Midtown Manhattan. Formerly known as "Cyrus." THE PUPPETS * Jordan Kappa "Kingmaker": Protagonist, operations chief for the American squad of Multinational Task Force Cerberus. Later leads a fifth column group to remove Admiral Bullock. * Claudia Garcia "Icewolf": Squadmate of Rabbit. * Bertrand Rowe "Rabbit": Team leader. * Rebecca Souza: squad technician * Wyatt Cadman "Cowboy": squad weapons expert * "Dingo": Team leader for the Australian squad of the Multinational Task Force Cerberus. MISCELLANOUS * Giovanni Lucero- American hacker from Los Angeles, successfully launches a Kinetic energy weapon onto Washington D.C. Uses a proxy server, which ends up blaming the nation of Matobo on the attacks on D.C. * Nancy Monroe- wife of Alexander, killed on the streets of NY in 2002. * Lucas Monroe- son of Alexander and Tamara, killed in Naziristan in 2003. Synopsis Three and a half years have passed, it has been five years since President Norton was first elected and he has maintained power and the world seems to have slowly found its way out of disaster. Project Cerberus is now a multinational clandestine operation meant to stop problems before they happen. However, a new threat looms from an American hacker that successfully uses the new orbital defense platform called THOR to attack Washington D.C. killing thousands, incapacitating President Norton and leaving Vice President Burgess with amnesia, nearly all of the Congress and Cabinet are killed, incapacitated or missing. Chairman Faison assumes the presidency by default. Chairman Faison relocates the military and whats left of the government from the emergency facility at Champion's Rock in the Blue Ridge Mountains of Virginia to Alexander Monroe's private aircraft carrier The Independence. Vice President Burgess soon regains her memory and fights against Chairman Faison, as the military receives conflicting orders. Faison successfully militarizes the country before President Norton regains the strength to resume the presidency. In the mid-season finale, we see Alexander Monroe in a bunker underneath Midtown Manhattan smile as "everything is coming together nicely." There is a special episode prior to the premiere which shows Alexander Monroe's transition to becoming an anti-villain. The death of his wife on the streets of New York, his son's death in the Naziristan War and the rise of the 99% movement. Monroe's relationship with President Norton is examined, how they met, how they began to collaborate and how they concocted a scheme to get Norton elected. It also showcases the rift created in 2018 when Norton began to take control of his presidency and not listen to what Monroe had planned. Feeling spurned Monroe had to think of an ingenious way to get revenge. Taggart returns to assist Kappa in the assault on The Independence to restore the government, acknowledging his complacency in the Monroe conspiracy years ago. Taggart introduces Fireteam Able to The Monitor, ''a highly classified submarine based on the Russian submarine that was destroyed over three years ago.'' As there is no way to restore the original government until Chairman Faison relinquishes power. Kappa and Fireteam Alpha sky jump into the new White House, furbished by Monroe's companies. When editor Phelps contacts Kappa whom he receives the data revealing Monroe as the culprit behind the collapse of the government. Confronting Chairman Faison and Alexander Monroe face-to-face after fighting through Monroe's private army. Faison shoots himself in the head while Alexander Monroe accepts defeat and is arrested but smiles at a nearby U.S. flag saying "it's finished." As the Independence smoulders President Norton resumes the power of the presidency, we transition to a flash-forward of several years to Vice President Burgess' inauguration as the next President of the United States in front of a reconstructed U.S. Capitol as she echoes President Norton's speech to school children regarding "What freedom does mean." She urges Americans to continue to fight to be the prime example of freedom in world. Concepts: THOR global defense grid (no nukes, but lasers and kinetic impactors). PMC becomes the biggest in the world. ARGUS surveillance system. Sons of Liberty domestic terror group. TIME magazine cover, most wanted people in the world is the forever enigmatic Cyrus. Executive Order 35092. Operation: Amethest. Single stage to orbit rocket/spacecraft. US Space Command, born out of the USAF/MDA. Mass driver/electromagnetic catapult in New Mexico. Wallops, Virginia launcher. Setting: November 8, 2021-November 15, 2021. Season Five Season Five will open up approximately three months into President Cynthia Garrett's first term as an elected official and will conclude shortly after the end of her First 100 Days. Rowe has been elevated to senior operative, while Estella Parnell, Garcia, Tyler, Souza, Daryl Price, and "Cowboy" will not return, he is given a new team. Rowe visits billionaire Alexander Monroe at the Supermax prison in Florence, Colorado and uses his prowess to thwart a new threat that looms for the nation. Rowe now works for a domestic counter-terrorism organization within a newly reconstituted Department of National Intelligence. This domestic counter-terrorist group has emerged as devoted followers of Alexander Monroe and it was Monroe's plans to get himself out of prison, in disguise and into Croatia to live out the rest of his life. Kappa successfully convinces the United States government that there is no need to pursue Monroe because he got what he wanted. Weeks later, Kappa receives a letter from an unknown sender thanking him for his service to America and that people like him make it better while a bearded Monroe sits on the shore of an uninhabited Croatian island where he chooses to live the rest of his life in solitude. Setting: April 28, 2025-May 7, 2025. (8 1/2 years after S1 began) Penumbra timeline * September 12, 1982: On the 20th anniversary of President Kennedy's "end of the decade" challenge at Rice University in Texas. President Pearson signed the Space Exploration Act which solidified the construction of a space station by 2000, a Moon outpost by 2010 and Mars landing by 2020. President Pearson also approved private corporate investment and subsidizing to procure a space industry. * September 26, 1986: President Pearson selects Eliot Stone as Chief Justice to replace retiring Warren Burger. Eliot Stone was born in 1929 in San Francisco, California. He will become the longest serving Chief Justice in U.S. history for the next 32 years. * 1997~: Failed mission in Yugoslavia by Taggart with Project Rapier. * February 2002: The wife of Alexander Monroe is mugged and killed by a masked criminal in New York City as he tried hailing a cab. * September 2002: The Labor Day Attacks on San Francisco, where a team of terrorists indiscriminately murdered 150 people before setting off a car bomb on the Golden Gate bridge. * March 2003: Invasion of Naziristan. * August 2003: Death of Monroe's only child in the Naziristan war. * 2004~: American government installed in Naziristan. * 2007/2008: Great Recession began. * November 2014: 1st free election in Naziristan, transition from US government. * January 2015: Inauguration of the 1st president of Naziristan. * November 2016: Gov. Whitaker wins presidency and Sen. Pearson commits suicide. * January 2017: Whitaker inaugurated as president. * July 2017: Penumbra S1 ends. Nuclear explosion cuts off oil supply to Persian Gulf. * February 2018: Penumbra S2 ends. Emergency economic summit bombed. * February-March 2018: Penumbra S3 ends. Arctic War for oil, mediated between all powers and oil company. * July 2019: Thirty Year Space Plan. Signed by Whitaker, on Lunar Landing's 50th. * November 2019: Penumbra S4 ends. Whitaker is injured in DC attacks. Admiral assumes government but is removed, Monroe imprisoned. * April/May 2025: Penumbra S5 ends. Monroe is broken out is broken out of incarceration in Eastern Colorado. * * Aug. 2, 1990-Feb. 28, 1991: Persian Gulf War. (Jan. 29-Feb. 1, 1991: Battle of Khafji, Saudi Arabia?) * Dec. 25-26/31, 1991: The USSR ceases to exist, birth of the Russian Federation on Jan. 1, 1992. * January 1992: Balkan States and Yugoslavia begin to break-up, which will lead to the Yugoslav Wars. * January 31, 1992: The heads of state of the 5 permanent members of the UN Security Council, and most temporary members meet in NYC to discuss a new world order in the post-Cold War world. The USA is the world's only superpower. President Williams is present. * Feb. 1, 1992: Cold War officially declared over at Camp David, MD. * Feb. 7, 1992: The European Union is founded by treaty. * 1990s into 1999: The Yugoslav Wars, Project Rapier is a CIA-led contingent to find loose Soviet nukes, intel leads a young Taggart to Yugoslavia in pursuit of a Russian arms dealer in 1997. The Republic of Zlotka. Naziristani bombing in 1996. * November 3, 1992: President Williams declines to be re-election. Instead Republican Senator William Daugherty is elected president. * January 3, 1999: Mathis Rousseau is selected to succeed Newt Gingrich as House Speaker, serves until 2007. * November 7, 2000: President Daugherty is limited by the 22nd amendment causing Democratic Governor Ray Sekine to win the presidency, becoming the first Asian-American to hold the office. The International Space Station is completed on schedule. * September 2, 2002: Attacks on the Golden Gate Bridge, Empire State building, Sears Tower and U.S. Capitol are thwarted by FBI counter-terrorism. The potential for attack, emboldens the government to vote to go to war in Naziristan, the country suspected of being responsible. Project Rapier is discontinued, the CIA is dissolved. All intelligence agencies fall under jurisdiction of a new department known as the Department of National Intelligence. The military/intelligence communities are given increased budgets while NASA's budget begins a precipitous decrease. National Security Act of 2002, organized the U.S. intelligence community into one organization called the Ntl Intel Dept, CIA disbanded. Equal Opportunity to Govern Amendment, allowing non-native citizens with 20 years in U.S. can run for president (2004), proposed. Continuity of Government Amendment allowing temporary replacements in the legislature (2004), approved. * March 5, 2003: The Invasion of Naziristan, six months after the attacks are thwarted, shortly after the Columbia disaster. Creates a Vision for Space Exploration prior to the election, which restricts funds from Williams' plan while still somehow meant to achieve Williams' vision and sets 2010 as the retirement date of the space shuttle and 2020 as the end date of the ISS. * September 2004: US diplomat James Conaway is selected as the Provisional Governor of Naziristan, as part of a 10-year stability project. * August 2005: President Sekine's administration handles Hurricane Katrina very well. * 2006~: Mexican Civil War. * January 3, 2007: Lorraine Richter of California becomes the first female House Speaker in American history, she serves until 2011. * 2007-2009: Successfully passes the first step toward a Universal Healthcare system. Centerpiece of his second term is the passage of the Right to Vote Amendment to insure voting, the 28th amendment. Approved amendment that established term limits for Congress, 2 terms of 12 years for Senate and 3 terms of 6 years for the House. * Dec. 2007/early 2008: Economic slowdown. * November 4, 2008: California Senator Tony Cervantes runs for president and is elected the first Hispanic-American to hold the office. * 2009~: The culprit known as the Shkeikh is killed in a Cerberus raid on a compound in Naziristan. Alexander Munroe hires PMCs to capture an arms dealer, find out who let nukes loose, purchase 1 nuke, then turn in seller. Mission included Lieutenant Kapa, Sgt. Millhouse, MSG Bryan Lewis (Darrell L), Sean Mitchell (Joseph C), PSG Bower (Kyle), Specialist James (Matthew L), Specialist Jones (Aaron J), Sgt. Mann (Anthony), and Major J.C. Whitmore (PAL) as Spec ops company head, Lt. Col. Sampson (Tim G). * January 3, 2011: Mathis Rousseau of Louisiana returns to become Republican House Speaker and retires in 2014. * Early 2011: Arab Spring. * Fall 2011: Occupy Wall Street. * November 4, 2014: Midterms indicate American people are sick of both political parties. The Republican party nominate Brent Childers of California to be the new House Speaker, he serves until 2017. Around the same time, Naziristan holds its first free election and elects Samman Su'ud Assaf as its President. * May 2015: New Mexico Governor Whitaker launches his social media campaign. * November 8, 2016: Young, idealistic war veteran Gov. Joseph J. Whitaker emerges as an unlikely nominee. But the three-sided race for the White House, businessman Eric King of New York and Senator Reggie Copeland ends with the election to Governor Whitaker to the presidency. * January 3, 2017: Michael Hall of Pennsylvania is selected as the Democratic House Speaker, the first African-American to hold that office in U.S. history. * July 16, 2017: A nuclear attack is carried out on a Naziristani port city, shutting down access to oil in the Persian Gulf. * Feb. 10-14, 2018: Emergency economic summit in Beijing is held, Chinese president is killed in a bombing along with the Treasury officials of twenty nations including the U.S. Treasury Secretary. In a vote of no confidence for President Whitaker, VP Miller commits mutiny along with several cabinet members. Whitaker asks for the resignation of his VP and several cabinet members for the mutiny. * Feb. 24, -Mar. 15, 2018: Arctic War is fought for the last known deposits of oil. Half of the U.S. Third Fleet is lost. The war ends in the London Accords brokered by GlobeOil. The U.N. is dissolved, China and Russia join NATO which becomes INTO. President Whitaker selects Secretary of National Intelligence Garrett as Vice President nominee for the Senate. Chief Justice Stone dies, he is replaced by young Maya Murphy from California. * July 20, 2019: President Whitaker signs a commitment pledge to a 30-Year Space Plan, includes first a trip to the Moon, Venus and Mars within 30 years, no excuses. Using the new capsule design, the Moon outpost is visited in 2019 and Armstrong Lunar Outpost is completed in 2024. A Venus flyby slated for 2030 (mission window 2028-2030). Mars in 2036-2038. Tanker/cargo to Callisto launched in 2041, arrives in late 2044, crew launched in Dec. 2044, arrives in Jan. 2047, return to Earth June 2049. *November 13, 2019: A hacker destroys Washington D.C. with a kinetic energy weapon. Causing a Constitutional crisis as most government officials have been killed or incapacitated including the President and VP. The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Bullock assumes command of U.S. armed forces and summarily relocates government assets to Norfolk, Virginia. Chief Justice Murphy is killed in the attack on Washington D.C. President Whitaker regains consciousness and leads the country and selects former Senator Copeland is nominated as the next Chief Justice of the U.S. After the hectic week-long internal conflict, the government is restored, however, President Whitaker dies due to complications from his wounds sustained during the attacks on D.C. VP Garrett assumes the presidency. *November 3, 2020: President Garrett is elected the first female president of the United States and is inaugurated on January 20, 2021. *April 20-May 7, 2021: The events of Season 5 will take place. List of Presidents of the United States * 38. President Gerald R. Ford (R-MI, VP) (Aug. 9, 1974-Jan. 20, 1981) * 39. President Robert I. Pearson (D-OH, Sen.) (Jan. 20, 1981-1989) * 40. President Marcus E. Williams (D-CA, Gov.) (Jan. 20, 1989-1993) * 41. President William A. Daugherty (R-IN, Sen.) (Jan. 20, 1993-2001) * 42. President Ray Sekine (D-HI, Gov.) (Jan. 20, 2001-2009) * 43. President Tony Cervantes (R-CA, Sen.) (Jan. 20, 2009-2017) * 44. President Joseph J. Whitaker (D-NM, Gov.) (Jan. 20, 2017-November 20, 2019) * Commander, Central Command Center Admiral Anthony Bullock (I-MD, Adml.) (Nov. 13-20, 2019) * 45. President Cynthia M. Garrett (D-NY, VP) (Nov. 20, 2019-January 20, 2029) The Conspiracy: "The Invisible Hand" Penultra International/Equinox Global/The Cabal-HQ: New York City, NY. They are a multinational corporate conglomerate that diversify in several different industries: petroleum/oil, private military contracting (arms manufacturer), private military security, aerospace engineering, disaster insurance firm, re/construction, banking, airlines, plastics, energy, technology, entertainment media, political lobbying. Many government officials are on the payroll of Penultra International (expy of Koch Industries). A tightly-knit super entity of just 147 mega-corporations that control over 40% of the world's entire global economy and can control the finances of every nation on Earth via the IMF and World Bank and Federal Reserve. The world's media is only owned by six corporations. They understand the outcry over government incompetence. Company in cohoots with bad guys, government is in on it, President is a sheep. Since 2003, CEO Alexander Munroe has plotted to bring down the US government and reformulate it under his control of a benevolent dictatorship. “Cult of personality” within his conglomerate for Munroe. “Knights Templar”- people need saving from themselves. Company doesn’t need congressional approval. Occupy Movement, when corporations rule the world, corporatocracy, anti-corporate movement. False flag attack on Mideast, cutting off foreign oil. Economic downturn. Create a “boogeyman” after the Shkeikh was dead. Inciting a three-way conflict between the US, Russia and China. Dissolution of the United Nations and formation of the INTO. Accidentally causing Russia and China to join NATO to become INTO. New United States, oppressive militaristic US. Secret international task force to stop the corporation. Cerberus, three heads of each branch of government. Strategic Defense Initiative (kinectic defense platform) U.S.M.C. Space Aviator Program (based on SUSTAIN/Hot Eagle) Private company owns its own aircraft carrier. A.L.E.C. THE END OF AMERICA BY NAOMI WOLF: 10 ways to destory the US govt. American Empire, war of 1898. Wine with dinner with rich colleagues, drives out to the 'Bohemian Grove' of Long Island. Sex clubs, the elite, the illuminati. “THE THEORY OF MORAL SENTIMENTS” BY ADAM SMITH- DEMOCRACY/CAPITALISM WONT SURVIVE, IF THERE ISNT MORALS. INVISIBLE HAND. “TO FULFILL SUFFICIENT NEEDS & WANTS, EVERYONE WANTS SOMETHING THE OTHER SIDE WANTS” SEXTANT TATTOO, CARD. THE #s (FIBONNACCI SEQUENCE). THE #23. CONSTELLATIONS (SEXTANS). WORLD GOVT. ISOCELES TRIANGLE CARD. FOUCAULT’S PENDULUM- LIKE ONE AT GRIFFITH OBSERVATORY. SANTA CLAUS: “HE SEES YOU WHEN YOU’RE SLEEPING AND HE KNOWS WHEN YOU’RE AWAKE.” COAST TO COAST AM (ANNOUNCER) 1) leader of the XX, Richest men in the world. 2) SECDEF. 3) Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. 4) Supreme Court Chief Justice. 5) Big Bank CEO. 6) Weapons Manu CEO. 7) Big News Proprietor. 8) WH Chief of Staff. 9) NINE UNKNOWN MEN. *The Invisible Hand *Policy think tank, "there was always a fear that the roman army would take over the world and they did" "when the republic ended and the empire-a dictatorship, began." A cabal of people. *Secret society of bankers. *Rockefeller Plaza HQ. *Nine Unknown Men, by Talbot Mundy *Led by someone calling themselves THE CONDUCTOR. Calling card is a gold sextant. *Cerberus-3 headed dog, symbol for 3 branches *The Fourth Branch, four-leaf clover: executive, legislative, judicial. Intelligence/Homeland Security Apparatus. *Triad- two will unite against one, larger are unstable, Kingmaker scenario- two evenly matched foes, one is unable to overpower the other, it cant win, it allies with one of the other sides, causing a stalemate. *False flag operations *1934- Business Plot *Phase 1- Tabula Rasa: Quick violent overthrow of US govt. (Military junta) Plane crash kills politician. *Phase 2-False flag op. Attack on a US city, institute martial law. FBI shootout "will cost you friends" *Phase 3- Pax Americana, indicates military & economic positon of the US in relation to other countries. AKA American Empire. Cheney-based Howard Mullen. Result in Pax Universalis. Trivia * The series pilot script was showcased in a Spring 2011 screenwriting class. A related short play called, "The Magic Bullet" was presented in May 2011. * The creator intends to write Penumbra as a novel series with the first installment to release after the 2016 U.S. presidential primaries. And then another installment every year until the fifth novel which will have been released in 2020. Supplementary thoughts to be added * SETTING: Washington, DC. New York City, NY. Naziristan. China. Arctic Ocean. Los Angeles/San Diego, California. The Pentagon, Arlington County, Virginia. Charlottesville/Champion's Rock, Virginia. Denver, Colorado. Camp David, Maryland. Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. Set in November 2016 until May 2021. Citizen journalists. NSA surveillance. UN is weak. Russian superpower. US/China, invest in Africa for oil. China superpower. Drone warfare. Who owns the North and South pole. US and Israel. Dark web. Cheap oil. Mexican revolution. Space war (sats only). DHS>DNI. CIA black site. Whistleblower. Megacorpoations. Dubai rich. Private military organizations. Oil spills. Interpol, world police. G8 summit. Stock market crash. Patriot Act-like. Illuminati. Bilderberg group. Koch bros. Military bases. Journalists exposing the truth. Watergate, My Lai, Abu Ghraib. CEO salary. The Great Dictator speech. “Man who sold the world.” “If I ruled the world.” Mr. Robot. ‘By Dawns Early Light’ ‘The Man’ Anonymous. Why we shouldnt trust the news. Iran/Saudi Arabia hate. Chemtrails. NWO. Cicada 3301. China’s economic collapse, billionnaires. US Secret Service. Military-industrial complex. NATO. Police militarization. US/Russia hatred. The Octopus. Bush v. Gore. 5 ways to steal an election. Secret police. Elite secret society. FEMA. Global manhunt. 9 unknown men. Most elite special ops, MARSOC, Green Berets, Seal Team 6, Delta Force. Billionaire Robin Hood. Top Secret dox. Are we living in a fake democracy? Right wing terrorism (Sovereign citizens). * Billionnaire Alexander Monroe is told in a meeting by an executive of GlobeOil before he outright purchases it as it is flagging,"By 2025, America will need more resources. Right now, America is only 5% of the world's population but we use 25% of its energy. Do you really think Russia and China will share if they need the resources themselves? America has overseas bases in 120 countries and where do you see a lack of American presence? Naziristan. 40% of the world's oil goes through the Strait of Hormuz. If we block it, we will be able to assume full asset acquisition of Arctic oil deposits." Those who voice their dissent are dealt with, mostly by death. A High Body Count has accompanied Monroe's associations over the last 15 years. * Based on Rubicon, Traveller, XIII, Recount, W., Lions for Lambs, The Kingdom, Too Big to Fail, Game Change, The Newsroom, Wall Street, Zero Dark Thirty, Ides of March, Call of Duty, Mission Impossible, Over There, Tom Clancy, Mr. Robot, The Manchurian Candidate, Eyes Wide Shut, * S1: Nov. 1, 2016-July 25, 2017 (8m, 24d). S2: Feb. 10-14, 2018 (72-90 hours). S3: Feb. 24-March 15, 2018 (19 days). S4: November 13-20, 2019 (1 week)/Jan. 20, 2021. S5: April 23-May 7, 2021 (2 weeks). ** Novel/S1: Released May 2016. Novel/S2: Released March 2017. Novel/S3: Released September 2017. Novel/S4: Released March 2019. Novel/S5: Released September 2020. * 2020/2024 elections: Tennessee senator Hank Fuller. California representative Bill Grimm. Mormon Governor of Utah Roger Barnes. Sen. Paul Knight of Ohio. Sen. Martin Flores (R-FL, based on Marco Rubio). * Canadian Prime Minister Dallaire (QC/Liberal) in 2003-2006| conservative Canadian prime minister Thomas Donnelly in 2006-2015 from Alberta| liberal Canadian prime minister Victoria Daniels in 2015+ from Vancouver, BC. * British Prime Minister Kenneth Roberts (from Greater London) b: 1954. Labour Party, elected in May 2015. * British Royal family King Oliver I, b: 1965, ascended to the throne in 1997. * Champion's Rock, Virginia in the Blue Ridge Mountains, temporary HQ of NCA. * Abbail, Naziristan- stolen Russian nuke, 45kt, 12,000 dead, 37,000 injured, 118,000 affected by radiation. * Office of Special Projects, DNI * US NAVY SHIPS: USS Nimitz "Old Salt" (CVN-68), launched May 1975/retired 2015. USS Dwight D. Eisenhower "The Ike" (CVN-69), launched October 1977/retired 2017. USS Carl Vinson "Gold Eagle" (CVN-70), launched March 1982. New Patrick Henry-class carriers: USS Patrick Henry (CVN-71), launched January 1987. USS Thomas Paine (CVN-72), launched 2002. USS Liberty (CVN-73/80), launched 2005. USS Thomas Jefferson (CVN-74/81), launched 2006. USS Arizona (CVN-75/82), launched 2007. New Jackson sub-class: USS Andrew Jackson (CVN-76/83), launched 2006. USS Constellation (CVN-77/84), launched 2009. New America-class supercarrier: USS America (CVN-78/85), launched 2012, always mobile. USS Saratoga (CVN-79/86), launched 2015. USS Essex CVN-80/87), launched 2017. (CVN-81/88), launched 2022. * Music: "Everybody wants to rule the world" by Tears for Fears/Lorde. "Over the rainbow" "When you wish upon a star" shown during a Brazil type lobotomizing scene. "If I ruled the world" by Tony Bennett. "Ride of the Valkyries." "All Along the Watchtower." "The Man who sold the world." * For Whom The Bell Tolls. * And the men who robbed the world. * "Government of laws, not men." * "Somebody used to live here." * "A conspiracy that reaches down to every man, woman and child." * "Now that you are awake, there is much work to do." * "The more I study man, the more convinced I become, that the only thing he ever cared about was himself." - priest. * Banker's Conpsiracy. Illusion of choice. * Spiders symbolize tyranny. * Deprogramming. * Cerberus, Task Force Raven/Spectre. * Project Rapier sister projects: Cutlass. Katana. Saber. Broadsword. Longsword. * Callsigns: Bullseye. Boogeyman. Icepick. Ninja. Boxcars. Full House. Blackjack. Double Down. Straight Flush. Ante Up. Wildcard. Roulette. Casino. Snowdog. Longtusk. Joker. Ironclaw. Tophat. Royal Flush. Full House. Straight. High Hand. Knight. Rook. King. Queen. Bishop. Pawn. Cobra. Sharp Top. Rocket. Spike. Crab. Deuce. Sleet. Duster. Lonestar. Jaws. Butch. Sundance. Mutha. Force. * St. Gabriel/St. Michael. * Lawrence Lessig 2016: campaign finance reform. * Most powerful families in the world: Rothschild, Rockefeller, Morgan, Du Pont, Bush. Nepotism/corruption. * Most secret societies in the world: Freemasons, Knights Templar, Illuminati, Bilderberg Group, Opus Dei. * Ways to the steal an election: Prolong a war 1968, October Surprise 1980, Make up the results/own the machines/have political connections 2000. * NYC polyamory community at Haciena Villa. $1,000/month. * Drones/anonymous hacktivists/Big Data/Monopoly game/Patriot ACT/Private armies/citizen journalists/Secret police under FEMA/NCA. Surveillance tech. Russian government hackers. Big oil lie. Sovereign citizens (right-wing terrorism). Intl Monetary Fund. UN/NATO/G8. * Arctic oil, risks in the Arctic ocean. 53.3 years in reserves worldwide. Offshore drilling in the USA. 2008-USGS, report: 90 billion barrels of oil. 44 billion barrels in liquid natural gas. 1,670 trillion^3 feet of natural gas. 19 million/day. 50% of American oil is both foreign and domestic. * largest oil reserves: Nigeria-37 million barrels. Libya-46 mil. Russia-60 mil. UAE-98 mil. Kuwait-104 mil. Iraq-115m. Iran-137m. Canada-175m. Venezuela-211m. Saudi Arabia-263m. * U.S. Strategic Oil Reserve, Department of Energy: 713.5 million barrels. Would last 160 days. * Strait of Hormuz: 17 million barrels shipped/day. * POTUS campaign: New Hampshire/Iowa/South Carolina. Battleground states. Electoral college. * ISIS-Iran/Syria: $2B. Hamas: $1B. Hezbollah: $500m. Taliban: $400m. Al Qaeda: $150m. Al Shabaab: $70m. * Most elite specops: GIGN (France), SASR (Australia), GSG9 (Germany), MARSOC/USN SEALS/GREEN BERETS/DELTA FORCE (USA), Israel, Alpha Group (Russia), SAS (UK). * USA vs. Russia/China: China's economy on the verge of collapse. Stock market crash. "Flash crash." Financial panic due to 9/11. "Circuit breakers" to help safeguard flash crash damage. Dubai will collapse in nuclear attack. * Operation Northwoods (1959), Business Plot (1934) * Second Mexican Revolution: citizens movement against the cartels. * Iranian Revolution, 1979. Hostage crisis, 1980. Iran-Iraq 1980-1988. Iranian Civil War 1989-1994. Persia/Naziristan/others established in 1995. * COD: Ghosts- Tel Aviv War (2005~-2015~): middle east irrevocably destablized, crippling effects to first world nations, rise of South America/Africa. * COD: Black Ops 2- 2nd Cold War (2018-2025~): Diplomatic peace between US/China. * COD: MW- 2nd Russian Civil War (2011~): Strategic ultranationalist victory, execute many citizens, "Arab Summer" Ultranationalist seize control of Russia, loyalist government fleas, new Russian president, relations between US/Russia strengthened, reformation of Russian Federation. WW3 (2016~): conflict ended by peace treaty, relations between US/Russia develops into peace, loyalists rejoin Russia government and make a unified government. Russia joins NATO. MIDEAST CONFLICT. AFRICAN GENOCIDAL CONFLICT. * When Admiral Bullock seizes control of the presidency, he militarizes the nation, orders the UN out, then the Hague receives evidence of the mass genocide caused by Alexander Munroe and Admiral Bullock which forces them to declare "universal jurisdiction" to apprehend them using a multinational task force. * American Stronghold: "Fortress America" * Thunderbird program: "Project Hot Eagle" like for USMC. * Zeus orbital defense platform: kinetic energy weapons, SDI-based. * Providence Surveillance Software: "All-seeing eye" by NSA/DNI. * Elysian Technologies: owns alot of advanced technology including Providence Security Software. * Black River Security: "Blackwater" type organization. * Underneath Rockefeller center and the view of NYC from it. Alexander Munroe lives on the East Side of Manhattan near Midtown. * Muslim internment after a 9/11 like attack. * 3 million doomsday preppers, government will treat them as terrorists. National Guard to impose martial law. Suspend the Constitution. FEMA/EMP/NCA. Militarized USA (police force and private companies). Power grid, American Resistance Force. NSA Snowden. American domestic terrorists: religious fanatics, lone wolf, cyberterror might take down the banking system or shutdown ATC. American Redoubt. Read Quora pages on: what if all the states went to war with each other and the nuking of 20 largest us cities. * "Broken Arrow" - accidental event involving nuclear weapons. * July 8, 2015 (The Catalyst): NYC Subway system inexplicably shutdown/"The Dissolve" website folded/United Airlines forced to ground all flights due to computer system stopped working/NYSE suspended trading after computer stopped working/2,500 people lost power in Washington DC/WSJ's website stopped working. * Charlottesville, Virgina: secret place for spies if disaster strikes. * World Economic Consortium- expy for the G8/G20, etc. Spin-off: RAPIER The world emerges from the Cold War without an enemy, the USA remains the world's only superpower. The nation charges the CIA to track down and recover many loose nukes from the old Soviet Union, this leads a team led by field operator Taggart to Yugoslavia in an operation codenamed Rapier. Taggart is a Gulf War veteran, having fought in the Battle of Khafji in Jan/Feb. 1991. -1992, bankers and oil men meet in NYC to discuss a world without Soviets. 1993, CIA shootout/WTC bombing/Battle of Mogadishu. Taggart's missions and his actions led to problems in the future "its all Taggart's fault." Characters- Grayson Meyer (Taggart's mentor), Taggart (protagonist), Capt. Doug Haskin (Chairman of the JCS in 2010s), Sebastian Walker & Rebecca Corbett, Michael Stapleton (NYSE stockbroker), "Apollo" (Navy SEAL), Ana-Karina Mikhailokov (Soviet defector in the 1980s), Howard Mullen (Assistant to SecDef), Jean Kellam (Economist, turned Fed Chair in 2010s), "The Conductor" (man behind the conspiracy), Jack Sprague (Penultra Corp president). Based on Operation Red Bell- all about oil and no fun, new enemy, stir the pot, bring back old RU. Putin-based villain. POST COLD WAR/PRE TERROR ERA. FOCUS ON SECRET HISTORY & SPACE WARFARE. End of the Cold War-1992. Project Rapier established-1993. Feed into 90s nostalgia. 9/11/01. • Originally, Cerberus was a black ops section apart of the CIA-SAD, Dept. of State, or DNI. Presidency can have a cameo. • Then became a government sanctioned hit squad formed out of American terrorists to take out foreign terrorists. Presidency is irrelevant. • Toying with the idea that Cerberus is actually a PMC, that is attempting to restore America's prestige with the world and create an American Empire. In a Post-US future. Who's president, is irrelevant. Category:ARC